John's not very observant
by NowNumberFive
Summary: what happens when john is not very observant and he embarrasses himself and Sherlock. Highschool AU. Johnlock


my sister wanted be to write this so I did enjoy

disclaimer:I do not own Sherlock

* * *

"Sherlock, will you please pass out yesterday's test papers" Mr. Adams asked the dark-haired teen. Sherlock quickly tore his gaze from the blond jock named john to his english teacher.

"Yessir" Sherlock got up from his seat in the back of the room quietly. No one seemed to notice the teen as he glided across the room to the teacher. Sherlock drifted from desk to desk handing the paper to their respected owners, snickering at the grades. The kids in his class were dunderheads.

He reached the desk of the person next to john and his heart began to skip a few beats. He could hear the blond laugh as he fumbled through the papers, his usually steady hands shaking uncontrollably. He loosed a frustrated sigh and finally found the Mary girl's paper.

Just as Sherlock was about to move to the next person John turned around swiftly, not aware of the teen that stood beside his desk. His face collided with something soft and cushy and his eyes widened. Sherlock turned an animated red and squeaked as he realised his crush had face dived his butt. John moved away from the dark-haired kids butt before turning red. His heart began to race as he noticed who the kid was. The blond began to sweat and freak out, he had just involuntarily sniffed his crush's bum.

"May I be excused" Sherlock squeaked out, aware of the whole classes eyes on him. The teacher nodded and the teen bolted from the room hearing the laughter that erupted after he left.

When Sherlock left john sat in his seat getting redder by the second at the laughter that was pointed towards him and the dark-haired teen. The bell signaling the class end couldn't come too soon.

Sherlock made his way to the third floor men's bathroom where no one ever went. He was so humiliated, he would never be able to face that class again. He walked into a stall and sat on the toilet. He ignored the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes, he would not cry for such a puerile thing. He wished he could go home, he didn't want to deal with the jocks now they had an even better reason to taunt him about. The bell rang for class end and he forced himself to exit the men's bathroom.

He walked to his geometry class with his head held high. The kids around him snickered and sniffed the air poking their butts out. He refused to give in to their childish antics.

Meanwhile further down the hall behind Sherlock stood John looking sheepish. He hadn't meant to make Sherlock's situation worse. John knew that Sherlock was bullied but he didn't know why, now he felt guilty because he was getting goaded on the butt situation. He just wished he could rewind and look where he was putting his face. It was all his fault his crush, his Sherlock was getting taunted all because of him.

* * *

When school was out Sherlock gathered his things and walked to the public library, he lived close by so it wasn't a problem. He knew none of the jick kids would be hear and he didn't want to go home. The library greeted Sherlock, happy to see the kid who visited frequently. He mumbled a reply then walked over to a round taking out his history essay over Charlemagne.

"Is this seat taken" a familiar yet somehow unfamiliar voice sounded next to Sherlock, before he could answer he heard the soft scratch of the chair moving and heard more than saw the person sit down.

"I suppose it is-" Sherlock's words died in his throat as blue eyes met brown and widened. The blond smiled, a sheepish smile.

"Hey" John said.

"Um.." was all Sherlock managed. _What, am I some sort of dunderhead now why can't I speak._

"Look i'm sorry about earlier… I wasn't aware that you were there, an-and I was turning to talk to mary and I kinda just" he gestured his hand to his face "yeah" his words died away and his cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson.

"Oh um.. Don't worry about it everyone, makes mistakes" Sherlock found his voice. John's pink plump lips parted in surprise his cheeks still a crimson color. Sherlock felt his breath hitch, such a beautiful expression. Sherlock just wanted to reach in and stroke the blond teens cheek or even better lean in and capture those soft-looking lips in a passive-aggressive kiss.

"Um.. are you okay after that whole fiasco, I mean my teammates aren't, they aren't bullying you are they?" _John why would you ask such a dumb question, of course they are bullying him you saw it yourself._

"Yes they are, but i'm used to it by now" Sherlock responded.

John frowned at that answer and cleared his throat "okay well, I just wanted to apologize so I should be going"

"Yes, goodbye John I will see you at school"

He heard the chair scratch on the floor and the sound of boots scuff the ground.

* * *

That night Sherlock dreamt of pretty brown eyes and crimson cheeks. When he woke the next morning he went through his morning routine.

When he got to school he was greeted in the hall by his friend Molly Hooper.

"So yesterday I heard about what happened are you okay I wasn't hear to see it I was visiting my grandma the most bizarre thing happened there yesterday after I drank chocolate milk and chased a pig…" Sherlock stopped listening as he locked eyes with John in the hall, he could swear he saw the faintest of smiles. Sherlock's heart was beating out of his chest.

Molly saw the exchange and watched as Sherlock wiped his now sweaty hands on his new pants (which he would never do seeing as he rarely sweats) she couldn't help but squeal, it was clear they wanted each other. They were so oblivious. Sherlock shot a glance her way and she immediately shoved his shoulder.

"Ow what!?" Molly had grabbed his arm and yanked him hard into a corner.

"Why didn't you tell me you are gay, nevermind that why didn't you tell me you fancied John Watson" she whispered.

"Am I that obvious?" Sherlock asked.

"You're both that obvious, you are basically having eye sex"

"He likes me" Sherlock said.

"It's so obvious, and frankly it's disturbingly cute, I so ship you guys" Molly said jumping up and down.

"Stop doing that, and what do you mean you ship us?"

"Just what I said I think you two would be super cute together"

Sherlock went red and said "I should get to class"

Sherlock got to class and found the few people there were standing at the front of the room instead of in their desks. He groaned aloud, it meant that there was a new seating arrangement. Sherlock waited a few minutes until everyone entered,Mr. Adams being the last to enter.

"Good to see you all read the board, if you didn't and you just followed your peers then I will tell you that today you kiddo's get a new seating arrangement" he said rustling through his papers.

"Okay let's start at the back, here" he pointed to the seat at the very back of the room on the far left "Greg Lestrade" he moved right "here Sherlock Holmes" another few steps "John Watson" the dark-haired kid's heart fluttered as the blond took his seat next next to him.

"And Mary Morstan" the last seat on the far right.

John smiled at him "good morning Sherlock, how are you?"

"Um.."

"I suppose it's too early to process" John said smiling again

 _Of course it's not too early, I can function just fine in any setting at any time. Perhaps I have a brain tumor, that would explain why I have lost the ability to talk._

"I- um.." _work you dumb brain_

John frowned "are you okay, you look a little frustrated"

"Oh..um"

John's frown deepened

"I'm fine though I am a little confused every time you talk to me and I try to respond and I can't it might just be because I like you but I'm still trying to figure that out.." Sherlock's eyes went as wide as saucers. He had just blurted to john that he liked him oh crap!

"Um.."

Sherlock buried his head in the crook of his arm and didn't raise it until class was over he was so embarrassed.

* * *

John was freaking out. Sherlock liked him. Him! John knew the kid was smart and he never thought he would go for someone like him. Scratch that John thought Sherlock had a girlfriend, that Molly chick he was always talking to.. She's always all over him so he just assumed.

John was grinning like mad when he got home. Sherlock Holmes liked him John Watson!

"What are you grinning about, you look like a fool" an old lady's voice said from behind him. It was Mrs. Hudson, John's parent were often away on business so they hired Mrs. Hudson to watch him while they were away from home

"Today I found out that Sherlock likes me" John bragged to the lady.

"Oh, and did this Sherlock tell you so himself"

"Yup" John puffed up his chest proudly. "Oh crap, I gotta go meet Sherlock at the library, bye Mrs. Hudson"

"Hold It one second, does Sherlock know you and him are meeting at the library"

"No, but i'm sure he won't mind" John said leaving his house.

John immediately spotted sherlock when he stepped into the library. The blond gathered his courage and walked over to the other teen.

"Sherlock?"

Said teen looked up from his book and reddened he smiled shyly.

"John" john sat down in the chair beside him and grabbed the teens hand. Sherlock jumped and gasped. John quickly dropped the boy's hand and said

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just in first hour when you said you liked me I didn't get a chance to respond" John said.

"i-It's okay if you don't like me, I didn't mean to c-" Sherlock's sentence was squashed to nothing as John's lips came crashing down onto his. Those lips felt and tasted even better than Sherlock could have imagined. At the lack of response john was about to pull away but Sherlock placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed back with brutal force.

When they finally separated they were gasping for air.

"I like you too you stuttering idiot" John smiled

"Actually I do believe I am undoubtedly smarted than you so.. Tha-"

"Just shut-up" John interrupted, pulling Sherlock into another bruising kiss.

"So john, does this mean you are my boyfriend" Sherlock asked, what had to be one of the dumbest questions he's ever asked, pulling away.

"I should hope so, I don't go around kissing random people and I hope you don't either" John answered smiling like an idiot

"Get back here" Sherlock pulled john closer, his lips descending upon those plump luscious ones again.

Now that both teens got what they wanted they were never going to give it up. And to think this was because John can't pay attention to his surrounding.

Never.

* * *

hope you enjoyed


End file.
